Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (September 1987) Part 1
(The "Walt Disney Pictures" logo appears) * (Fade to Scuttle flying over grassy plains as "Walt Disney Pictures presents" appears in white letters) * (A beautiful singing voice is heard as Scuttle flies over the ocean. Inside the ship's cabin is a mobile of sea animals and a baby girl coos as she raises her hands in the air just before her mother picks her up and holds her in her arms) * (The mother happens to be Ariel. She is the one who has picked up the girl) * Ariel: (sings) You are my world, my darling. What a wonderful world I see. You are the song I'm singing, you are my beautiful Melody. * (The girl happens to be a baby girl. Her name is Melody, Ariel's daughter) * (The waves smash against the rock, and "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea" appears in gold letters. Then we cut to the ship) * (Eric opens the door and enters the cabin) * Eric: (singing) Darling, we'd better be moving. * Ariel: Look at her, isn't she glowing? * Eric: She looks divine and you look exquisite, but look at the time. * Ariel: Couldn't be, is it? * (Grimsby appears at the door before the couple steps out with Melody in Ariel's arms) * Grimsby: (singing) The crew is awaiting your orders. * Captain of the Ship: (singing) We're sailing away from all borders. * Sailor #1: (singing) Easy, now, easy! * Sailor #2: (singing) Ahoy there, they're coming! * Grimsby: (spoken) Trumpeters ready! Drummers, start drumming! * (The trumpeters blow their trumpets while the drummers bang their drums. Ariel and Eric walk down the aisle) * Ariel: Down to the sea we go, down to a world I do. There's never been not ever before, a child born of sea and shore. * Sailors: Down to the sea we go, down to the world below. A journey to bless a princess-to-be, under the sun and under the sea. * (A fish dives into the water, swims over to a turtle and knocks on its shell) * Fish #1: Ariel's coming! * (The turtle bursts its head and feet out of its shell) * Turtle: Ariel's coming? * (Now, the fish swims behind the coral reef to speak to the sea creatures) * Fish #1: Ariel's coming! * Fish #2: Ariel's coming? * Fish #3: Ariel's coming? * Fish #4: Ariel's coming? * (All of the sea creatures swim up to the surface, chatting happily and emotionally) * Sea Creatures: Ariel's coming! Ariel's coming! Ariel's coming! Ariel's coming! * (Sebastian is conducting the happy orchestra) * Sebastian: What's all the big commotion that's spreading through the ocean from sea to shining sea? There is no hesitating, today we're celebrating Ariel's Melody. Oh! Today if Triton's daughter comes back here to the water, we're gonna have a spree! The boat is nearer now, I think I hear now. Ariel's Melody. * (As the sea creatures continue to sing, Sebastian moves the starfishes up before Flounder swims up and Sebastian jumps in his back) * (Various merpeople are swimming up to the surface as well) * Merpeople: Up from the sea we rise, up to a world of heavens. There's never been not ever before, a child born of sea and shore. * (Scuttle lands on the mast's foundation, but slides onto it and bumps into the crow's nest. Then he climbs down the mast) * Merpeople: Up from the sea we rise, up to the world of heavens. Forever to be, together as one. Under the sea, and under the sun. * Ariel: This is your world, my darling. One world, the land and sea. * (Flounder and Sebastian burst up out of the water, and Flounder throws Sebastian on a chain. Melody coos and Sebastian signs a happy sigh) * Ariel: My hope for you as always is that your heart will hold part of me. * (Sebastian turns his head and looks surprised as some guards rise out of the water. They hold up their swords, as King Triton walks down in the sea, rises up to Melody and pets her cheek as she giggles) * Grimsby, Carlotta and Sailors: Down to the sea we go. * Aquata, Andrina, Attina and Adella: Up from the sea. * Grimsby, Carlotta, Sailors and Merpeople: Down to the world below. Together we come, forever to be. Under one sun, the land and the sea! * (Triton shoots a glittering rainbow from his trident like he did at the end of the first movie)